The GAME of REVELATIONS
by TunaForDesert
Summary: In which Tsuna got tricked by his classmates to play 'I've never' and it turns into a revelation of his life, sexuality, relationship, Chrome's poetical words and his stalker of three years.


Title: The GAME of REVELATIONS

Rating: T

Summary: In which Tsuna got tricked by his classmates to play 'I've never' and it turns into a revelations of his life, sexuality, relationship, Chrome's poetical words and his stalker of three years. Crack fic

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Enma, Kyoko and Hana are in their last year of junior high.

Start.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, "Tell me again why am I here? Or better yet how did you get me here?"

Hana turned a pointed glare at him, "Shut it, dame-Tsuna. It's my birthday so be a gentleman and do what I say." She said somewhat smugly. The brunet resisted the urge to bolt out of the room. The door was there, only a good 8 meters from him, taunting him mockingly. Instead, Tsuna settled with a more sighing, which led to Hana smacked him on the head.

"Oh quit with that annoying sighs! They're going to bring me a bad luck! Now someone please spin the bottle already!" she turned to the group of students sitting in a circle. Gokudera was absent because of a cold and Yamamoto was in Italy with Squalo, claiming wanted to gain more experience in swordsmanship. Hey, he defeated Squalo already, there's no reason for him to learn any skill from the Varia officer.

The circle was quite large, since almost everyone participated while some stood behind. They were all grinning, since it was a rare chance for them to get a one like this to embarrass dame-Tsuna. Enma and Chrome were separated from him.

"I'll start!" a black haired girl called out. All of them had a can of soda in front them respectively.

"I've never get a shoot for a magazine." She said somewhat disappointed. There was a good few seconds before Tsuna, Chrome and Enma half-heartedly opened their cans and took a sip. Everyone stared at them.

"What!" Tsuna said somewhat irritated. First he was forced into this and now they're trying to question him?

"What magazine did you do a shoot for?" a boy asked with an obvious disbelief lacing his voice.

Unexpectedly, a soft voice answered the question, "It was for a teen magazine in Italy, just last holiday." They turned to Chrome. She was blushing because she was there for the shooting as well. Enma tried to shrink away, hoping nobody would question him. Luckily, the matter was off when another continued, finding it was impossible to get any explanations since the gang, meaning Tsuna and co was always unquestionable.

"I've never went to Europe." Tsuna, Enma, Chrome and Kyoko took a drink from their cans.

Kyoko smiled, "It was Tsuna-kun that brought me and Haru-chan. He gave us both each credit cards and said we can shop as much as we want. He even got us a few bodyguards. He's so nice and gentleman." She giggled. Once again, his classmates turned to him just to stare pointlessly. Tsuna resisted the urge to smack the floor below him and let it crack, and maybe collapse.

"I've never piss in my pants." A boy said, clear with his message as he looked at Tsuna. The brunet resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, he never actually pisses in his pants even when those bully looming over him. Hell no, he has more pride than that.

"I've never beat up a bully before." Another chimed. Tsuna and a few boys took a sip.

"I was hungry and frustrated, so I beat up this guy from Kokuyo when he took my bento in the morning." Tsuna explained when they looked at him, again. Actually, it was Mukuro who came out of nowhere, literally, to ask him what his lunch for the day was. Tsuna, hungry and mind fumbling, took a few minutes before continued walking to school with Mukuro behind him, twitching on the street after a good beating from the delicate looking Decimo.

"I've never failed a test." Kyoko chirped. A few groans were heard as Tsuna, Enma and a few boys took a sip from their cans. Chrome giggled at the distraught look on Tsuna's and Enma's face.

It was Enma's turn, "Erm, I've never keep a lion as a pet?" he said, trying to find a good 'I've never' while smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna was tempted to throw his can of soda at his smiling best friend. He grudgingly took a sip. After a while, he smirked.

"I've never try to confess and failing miserably while doing so." Enma threw him a dirty look and took a drink. Tsuna smiled innocently.

"That's because your lover find out before you even confess." He said out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dame-Tsuna has a girlfriend?" murmurs around them echoed.

"I've never getting hit on by a hot foreigner bishounen." A girl announced. Tsuna barely could keep his blush from arising. Nobody takes drink from their cans. Tsuna was willing to take the answer to his grave. It's okay, nobody here knew.

But wait, what's that stare Enma, Chrome, Kyoko and Hana gave him?

"What?" he hissed at Hana, who was beside him. Hana threw him a glare before she opened a new can and took a hold of Tsuna's jaw and forced the drink down Tsuna's throat. Tsuna swallowed a shriek of surprise and gulped the whole drink down. There were a few shocked reactions from everyone. After finally the whole can was emptied, Hana released Tsuna's jaw and beamed smugly at the boy. Tsuna wiped his mouth.

"What the hell Kurokawa! Are you trying you kill me?" he shouted. Hana shrugged him and threw the can behind her.

"You were lying, dame-Tsuna. I know which hot Italian guy hit on you. Hell, he's right here in Namimori and I'm sure he's watching us right now." She smirked at the paled face of Tsuna. Enma and Chrome were trying to stifle their laugh down while Kyoko looked a bit down.

Tsuna glared, "Well, just so you know Kurokawa, he was not hitting on me. He was merely making sexual innuendos in his sentences while talking to me."

Hana rolled her eyes, "That's what we call hitting, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna threw her a dirty look before he smirked as a plan came into his mind.

"Well, don't worry, _Hana-chan_. You're the only one for me." He practically purred as he snaked an arm around Hana's waist. He was now slightly taller than Hana a few inches thanks to the diet milk Reborn gave him. Hana, clearly did not expected it, grew wide eyes.

"Oi, take your arm off me, Sawada!" she slapped Tsuna's arm. Tsuna faked a pout.

"Owh, are you that shy, _Hana-chan_? Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will approve of us." He grinned. Hana smacked his head from behind.

"Quit it, what will _he_ say if he sees his boyfriend flirting with a girl?" Hana returned the jibe. Tsuna snorted.

"I highly doubted the possibility of him making a fuss just for a stupid reason like that." He muttered. Enma chuckled from his place. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't know, Tsuna-kun. He's quite a possessive type. I won't be surprise if right now he's waiting for you on your door to take you to bed than screw you until you can't walk." Tsuna blushed deep red.

When the realizations sank in, their classmates made different reactions. The girls were squealing sans Chrome, Kyoko and Hana. The boys some looked disappointed for unknown reason and some looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're gay?" Kensuke asked with disgust. Before he knew it, he was pinned with glares from the squealing girls, Tsuna and Enma.

"You've got a problem with that?" Enma's voice sounded strangely deep, and intimidating. Kensuke sweated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that you're gay too, Kensuke-san." Chrome said in a calm but menacing tone. They blinked while Kensuke looked terrified.

"Really?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Kensuke. Chrome nodded.

"Yes boss, I've caught him leering at you in a dreamy manner and he also has an album solely dedicated for you. The photos are the ones the he gathered since your first year. I managed to sneak out a few photos and gave it to _him_." Chrome gazed at Kensuke who paled.

"You're the one who stole those photos!" he stood up and pointed at the other half of mist guardian. Chrome merely blinked.

"Didn't I just say that?" she asked innocently. Kensuke was flaring mad.

"Those are my best and rare ones! I've never got those types of shoots after a few months of our first year because dame-Tsuna always hangs around that Yamamoto and Gokudera!" he glowered at Chrome. Tsuna coughed awkwardly at this new knowledge of his stalker.

"Well, Kensuke-san, I am….flattered by your devotions." He muttered that only a grinning Hana caught what he said.

"Ah yes, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, you also have a few photos of them aren't you?" Tsuna felt himself twitched at Chrome's words. His guardians too?

Chrome continued, "You have scratches on the photos like someone had just thrown a temper at them. You used the photos to manage your burning fiery sea of jealousy because of their close and blossoming affection to boss, aren't you?"

Tsuna blinked.

Kensuke paled.

"Poor you, boss never acknowledge you even when you tried desperately to catch his attentions. You even went as far as to bully him just so he could look twice at you even as his tormentor, because you've never really exist in his world."

Tsuna was wondering when Chrome became so poetic.

"In your desperate and dark time, you tried to befriend Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san to get rid of them. When you're sure they've gone for good, you would spread your wings and fly back to the wide sky that is boss's warm arms and have him all for yourself.

Tsuna was seriously wondering how much a session of therapy would cost him.

"But to no avail, your plan always shot down by various different types of mystery, literally. The gun was there, pointed at your head from behind. A shadow always looms over boss that you couldn't even go close to him without feeling like a pair of killer eyes on you, ready to strike if you try anything on boss."

Tsuna can't help but feeling how much Chrome was enjoying this.

"And now, when you find out that he already has someone to shower his garden with the water of love, to keep the flowers in his heart blossoming healthily, you are drowned in a sea of forlorn, hoping rope of love would bring you back from the dark space that is heartbroken."

Why did he decline to go to Italy with Yamamoto again?

After Chrome finished her poetic speech, the girls were positively crying. And Kensuke even wiped his eyes.

"I-I know he'll never love me the same way I love him! But know this Sawada Tsunayoshi!" he turned to Tsuna, eyes wet with fat tears. Tsuna automatically backed away a little.

"I will always love you no matter who you are with or where you are! My love will always be alive even though your love won't let it breathing! It will struggle to keep alive even though its air that is your love abandons it!"

Maybe he should take up Fon's offer for a meditations lesson. I-pin said it helps with stress.

"Kensuke-kun, don't worry! We'll always by your side! Helping you with your sorrow! Don't lose hope! There is always tomorrow for a new change!"

Where was Xanxus when you need him?

XXX

Omake

"So your classmates found out about us huh?" a deep baritone voice asked, lacing with amusement as he played with the brown lock. Tsuna snorted and leaned further to the man's chest.

"Not you, me. They found out about me."

"Well, I guess that settles it. Now everyone will know you're already taken, by a hot sexy Italian bishounen." Tsuna blushed.

"You know, "he started as he looked up at the Italian blond, "I really like it when you say that, Colonello." He crawled up and put his hands around Colonello's shoulders. The blond chuckled. He put his hand behind Tsuna's head and pulled the brunet down to crash their lips together.

After a while, they pulled away. "What? You mean being possessive?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

"It makes me excited." He whispered. Colonello smirked at his lover with amusement.

"Reborn won't be happy when he finds out about that stalker. Now he will know where I get those pictures. It's such a pity though. I thought I could keep the guy for a few more months before I eliminate him. I don't really enjoy the idea of someone stalking what is mine." Colonello scowled.

Tsuna snorted, "If Reborn was the first to found out about Kensuke-kun, the guy would've been killed at the spot. Sometimes I wonder, which one is my favourite boyfriend, you or him."

Colonello laughed hard. Tsuna looked at him confusedly. After a moment, Colonello turned to Tsuna with a smirk. He leaned down to his younger boyfriend.

"You can't choose, Tsunayoshi." He whispered. Tsuna shivered.

"You can't choose, because we're the best boyfriends in the world. And you're the lucky one to have us tangled in between your fingers."

Tsuna blushed heavily. He slowly smirked slyly, "I guess. Does that make it two hot sexy Italian bishounen?" he nuzzled on Colonello's neck. The blond groaned.

"You just know how to drive me crazy with sexual tension, don't you?"

Tsuna's smirk grew wider, "Well, I can take care of that, if you want me to." He whispered the last part.

Colonello groaned again and started to unbuckled their belts.

"You better." He muttered.

Tsuna's only response was a moan, "Gladly." He smirked.

* * *

End.

I'm such an idiot am I?


End file.
